Truth Or Dare
by HaleyBurdash2008
Summary: How Could One Game Of Truth or Dare Change Everything ?...but will it be for the better....Dasey and Lizwin
1. The Idea

* * *

How could one game of Truth or Dare change everything?

**No Ones POV**

It was a Saturday night George and Nora were out. Lizzie and Edwin were at their friends houses, and Marti was at her moms for the weekend.

Casey and Derek had the house to themselves...Uh Oh...

" I'm so bored guys, what do you want to do?" Sam asked

" I don't know, Casey?" Emily said

" I don't know, but someone think of something." Casey said

Sam and Emily looked at each other and nodded like they were both thinking the same thing

" Ok" Emily said " How about truth or dare?"

" Cool I'm in." Casey said

" Well I'm not, thats so first grade." Derek said

" Whats wrong Derek? Is Casey braver than you?" Sam said knowing it would bug Derek

" No, I don't know what your talking about lets do this." Derek said

" Ok, who wants to ask first?" Emily said

" I will" Casey said " Ok, Sam truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sam said

" Ok, Is it it true you kissed Jamie Gale?" Casey asked

" Yeah, it was in fourth grade and it was on the cheek" Sam said

" Ok my turn now." Sam said " Derek truth or dare?"

"Truth" Derek said

* * *

**I wonder whats going to happen. Will this game start to heat up a bit???? Review**


	2. Its Heating Up

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

* * *

" Aw, whats the matter Derek afraid hes gonna make you do something you don't want to?" Casey said

" No I'll do dare next time" Derek said

" Ok when did you get your first kiss?" Sam said

" When I was 10 years old" Derek Said

" Ok Emily Truth or Dare?" Derek said

" Um, Dare" Emily said

" Ok sense were talking about kissing I dare you to kiss Sam" Derek said

" Okaayyy!" Emily said unsure of what to do

She and Sam looked at each other then nodded. Sam kissed Emily First, then she kissed him back for like 5 seconds.

" Ok Emily your turn" Casey said

" Hm, Casey Truth or Dare?" Emily said still flustered by what had happened

" Um, I don't know dare I think?" Casey said unsure if she had to kiss her ex or something.

" Ok I dare you to kiss...Derek" Emily Said " No passing"

* * *

**Ok if you want a next chapter just review. I wonder if Casey Will Kiss Derek, Or Will They Discover Some New Feelings?**


	3. The Kiss

**I Don't Own Life With Derek**

* * *

" What!?"Casey and Derek said in unison

" Thats right you heard me, kiss!"Emily said

Derek turned to Casey

" This is only a game"Derek said

" Agreed this doesn't mean anything"Casey said

They both nodded and moved closer to each other and crashed their lips into one another's. It was like Electricity was flowing through them. They didn't stop they were exploring each others mouths with their tongues. With her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist they stayed like that for 2 minutes. Then stopped and starred, shocked by what happened. Their lips were numb.

Emily and Sam were sitting there staring with shocked faces.

" Yeah sure its just a game."Emily said

" We're back"George said coming through the door with Nora at his side

" Yeah, and we're gone bye Casey"Emily said " Come on Sam"

Then the two ran out of the house and were gone and Derek ans Casey sat there awquardly.

" Whats wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nora said

" _You would freak if we told you" Derek thought_

" Um, nothing I'm tired I'm going to go to bed" Casey said

" Yeah me to"Derek said " its been a long day"

" Ok night kids."George said

Casey and Derek both walked upstairs together and parted entering their rooms, and closing the doors.

**Casey's POV**

" _ugh...I'm so confused. That wasn't supposed to happen. I mean hes my step brother for gods sake. Then again it is step brother not blood related. Besides he probably doesn't even like me. Who am I kidding he would never like me. Bot I really am confused I need to go to sleep and talk to him about this tomorrow with a clearer head."_

The only thing she didn't know was that Derek was in the next room thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**ok i tried to make it longer but thats what i got for now on this story. i'll try to update again, but everyone also wants me to update"Cofusion" so it will be like two days maybe...ok Review!!!! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Interesting morning

**I Do Not Own Life With Derek**

**Dereks Pov **

The sun woke me up this morning. It was Shinning in my eyes. I layed there until last night's events came rushing back to me.

"Oh my god ... Casey!!" Derek said aloud

He got up quickly and ran to his bedroom door. He opened it, and when he did there stood Casey standing there her fist in the air ready to knock.

"Hey" Casey said

"Hey" He answered

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Casey asked

"Ummm...Sure" Derek said

Casey came into the room, and they just stared at each other wondering what the other one is thinking. They were in silence for five minutes before speaking up.

"So I just" Casey started

"Look I just" Derek started

Casey just smiled at him "You first" she said

"No you go ahead I am still working on mine" he answered

"Alright well here it goes...I don't know if what happened last night has made you think about our Brother/Sister relationship, but I think we should..."

She didn't get to finish, and before she realized it Derek's lips were on hers. Even though deep down she knew it was wrong she just couldn't pull away. Not yet. When they finally pulled apart Derek spoke to her first.

" I am sorry... I've just been wanting to do that since the first time" He said "I am sorry what were you saying" He added

She just smiled "I wasn't saying anything"

Then she ran towards him and crashed their lips together. He was shocked at first but smiled against her lips. They started kissing more passionately when it happened again.

"Smerek!" Marti yelled from the other side of the door.

"What is it Smarti?" he asked still staring down at Casey.

"Daddy told me to wake you up early" Marti said

" Alright... Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes" he answered

"Okay" she said. They were just staring at each other until they herd the patter of her little feet going downstairs.

" Uhhhh... I should probably leave just in case someone comes looking for me" Casey said

"Sure, but can we talk about us later?" he asked still holding her hand.

She smiled, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She started walking away when she turned around and said...

" I wouldn't want to miss it for the world", and with that she was gone.

Derek fell back on his bed happier than he has ever felt in a long time.

"_This is going to be a great day"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Well there is chapter four ...ill try to update moe..its just i've been so busy with school...i almost started failing 9th grade but its good now and im gunna try to update more ...i'm lazy guys sorry (lol)...well enjoy and review 

L8ter days, Haley♥


	5. It Has To Last Right?

**Hey Guys Sorry Its Been 4ever but hopefully all of my readers are happy i got this up...don't worry I'm working on the next chapter for "Confusion" as well...its been real hectic with school...but I'm out now which means more time to update..k enjoy and reviewing would be nice...ha ha.**

* * *

**No Ones Pov**

"Yes?" Derek asked his father. Now that he was finally down in the kitchen

" Derek look I'm a little stressed so just go with me here" George said and Derek nodded

"Alright well Nora went to work and I've got a busy day because after work I need to bring Edwin to teddy's , then I need to bring Lizzie to soccer practice, and Marti has to go to your mothers for the week so I need you and Casey to clean up around here" George said scrambling to get to the door

"I'll be back around 3:30 for the kids so have them ready" George finished

"You got it dad" Derek said

"Oh and Derek , no funny business alright?" George said with a pleading yet serious look on his face

"Dad chills I...I mean me and Casey got this...and your already late so you might wanna leave"

"Alright thanks again" and with that he was gone.

Sweet now for some fun...i think ill go pay my favorite step-sister a visit Derek thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Marti tugging at his pants.

"Smerek I can't find my costume"

" Well Smarti were did you last see it"

"It was in my room but I think a monster stole it"

" Not possible...check the laundry room kid" He said as he walked up the stairs

"Alright Smerek" he herd her yell

He stopped at Casey's door and peeked in. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Huh?...i was sure she'd be here" He said out loud. Confused he turned around and went to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey" Casey said from his bed

He jumped because he didn't expect her there.

"Hey speak of the devil"He said " I was just in your room looking for you"

"Oh well I figured you would come here so I waited"

"Well you figured right" he turned around and locked his door

" Now where were we?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"I don't know what your talking about Derek" She smiled getting of the bed on the other side challenging him

"Oh so your going to make me work for what I want"

"Face It Venturi you like the chase"

they were both smiling and staring at each other from opposite sides of his bed. Waiting to see what the other ones move is going to be.

" Oh Is that so?" he asked

"Yup"

"well maybe I do but I'm still going to get you"

"In your dreams Derek"

"No" He started "In my reality"

He Jumped over the bed but she was to smart for that. She ran around, unlocked the door and ran out.

"Oh now its on" He yelled

"Bring it" She teased

He then chased her down the stairs and out the door. She ran towards the back of the house when he tackled her.

"Not so bad, but that was a lucky brake" She said

"Really? A lucky brake huh Well what do you think about this?"

He Leaned down and kissed for soft pink lips. But they both didn't know they had a pair of eyes watching them from an upstairs window...

* * *

**Hey Guys so...what did you think. did you Love It or Hate It ... im updating more now so you don't have to freak anymore..well review**

**L8ter Days Haley**


	6. Someone Knows ?

**Hey Guys Got the chapter you've been waiting for...( Sighs Exhausted ) ...took awhile . hope you enjoy please reply :( ...ha ha**

**I OWN NOTHING...BUT OH HOW I WISH I DID**

* * *

**No Ones POV**

" Ha ha I told you" Lizzie said to Edwin from her upstairs bedroom window " I believe that's 20 bucks you owe me" she finished sticking out her hand towards her step brother.

" Fine I still don't get how you figured that out" Edwin said pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and putting it in her hand.

" I told you already I know everything" She said laughing closing the curtains on her window

" What ever lets go watch television or something" Edwin suggested starting to leave the room

" Sure " Lizzie answered walking out of the room with him and going down the stairs to the living room

They turned on the T.V. And the channel was on a hockey game.

" Ooh you want to bet to see who wins?" Lizzie asked

" um... no thanks I'm sort of off betting for now since you took the rest of my allowance" Edwin finished right as to certain people walk through the door.

" Oh hey guys how are you?" Casey asked coming through the door behind Derek

" Fine...Where were you two?" Lizzie asked with a serious face

" um...nowhere...why?" Casey asked really nervous

" o no reason just wondering why you guys aren't fighting or something because that's usually a 24/7 thing with you guys" Lizzie pointed out blankly

" Well...you know...we don't have to fight all the time...i mean...because ..." Casey couldn't finish before she was interrupted

" um...Casey didn't you say you had something you wanted to show me" Derek said giving her a look

"no I didn't"

Yes you did remember??"

"o..Ooh ...K ya we'll be upstairs if you need us" Casey said

" Ya so try not to need us" Derek finished

then they ran upstairs and slammed Derek's door. Lizzie started bursting out laughing.

"Lizzie that wasn't very funny " Edwin said

" Yes it was did you see the look on Casey's face she thinks we know...well which we do"

" Yeah but I thought you said if it was true then you'd be fine with it ...like me"

" o no don't get me wrong I still am...i just like seeing my sister freak out" she laughed at the last part.

**In Derek's Room**

Casey had the door creaked open in Derek's room and was trying to hear what Edwin and Lizzie were talking about, but all she could hear was her sisters out of control laughing.

" What do you think shes laughing about?" Casey asked Derek who was now laying on his bed with his eyes closed resting

" I don't know" He answered

" Derek she was questioning us a lot do you think they know?"

" I wouldn't know"

" You know your acting very calm about this"

" Well someone has to be right now because your not doing so well in that department"

" I am doing just fine ...I'm just...curious"

" So are they so just clam down we will deal with this later...but for now.."he finished walking over to her, closing the door and locking it

" What ?" She asked with a smile

" You know what" He said leaning towards he caught her mouth then her tongue. They stayed like that for a while, then he started to drag her back towards his bed and they both fell on it not breaking their kiss. He started to move his hands up her shirt when there was a knock on the door...

" Smerek I'm hungry" Marti yelled from the other side of the door

Derek looked down at Casey and mouthed an ' I'm sorry ' to her she just nodded

" Okay I'm coming Smarti go downstairs"

" Alright ...hurry" she answered and went downstairs

" You better go" Casey said to him

" Yeah...were never going to get any alone time together are we?" he asked stifling a laugh

" We will ... just be patient" she answered. She gave him a peck on the cheek, got up, and excited the room. When he heard her door close he sighed and fell back on his bed.

" _This is ridiculous" _He thought. Then he got up and went downstairs to make his sister lunch.

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed It As Much As I Did Writing It...OK Well...Awkward..!!...Can You Guys Reply To Let Me Know If You Want More**

**L8ter Days, Haley**


	7. I Guess We All Get What We Want

**Hey Guys Heres chapter 7 sealed and delivered with some Lizwin in it...because thats what the people want lol enjoy and reviews are fabulous  
**

* * *

**No ones Pov**

It was nighttime and Lizzie was in her room doing homework on her computer when her I.M. thing went off

_#1comedian__** :**_ Hey...meet me in the games closet

_Soccerstarxoxo : _Edwin?

_#1comedian : _No it's Santa Claus...yes its me...are you coming or not?

_Soccerstarxoxo : _I guess

_**#1comedian Signed off**_

She got up out of her chair and went over to the games closet, opened the door then closed it. Then Edwin turned on the light inside.

" Alright you got me here what do you want to tel..." she tried to finish but she was cut off by Edwin giving her a small kiss on the lips

" Look I think I like you...i mean a lot...so if you like me...i don't know...let me know" He said all in a nervous tone and then ran out of the closet ran past a confused Casey walking by and ran upstairs to his attic bedroom.

" Nothing happened!" Was all Lizzie yelled before she ran past Casey and shutting her door behind her

" You know" Casey said to herself " I honestly don't want to know" and went downstairs to get something to eat.

**Edwin's Pov**

" _I'm so stupid. I mean come on what was I thinking telling her that. Oh my god and to make matters work I kissed her . This sucks she is probably scared of me now, or doesn't want to talk to me. I never should have taken Derek's advice."_ Edwin thought to himself

_--Flashback to earlier that day--_

" _So you know about me and Casey huh?" Derek asked Edwin from his computer chair_

" _Yup, and so does Lizzie...but don't worry were not going to tell because we don't mind" Edwin said nervously from his seat on his older brothers bed_

" _Well I guess that's cool then" he said getting up from his seat to leave_

" _Wait ... Derek thats not why I'm here"_

" _Okay then why are you?"_

" _Well I was wondering how I could take the same approach as you and tell this girl I like her"_

" _I don't know tell her you like her" he said with a flat voice_

" _I would but its not that simple I have the same problem you did... I think I like my stepsister"_

" _Sorry Edwin Casey is Mine" Derek said pointing at him_

" _No not Casey ...I meant Lizzie" he said in a 'duh' manner_

" _Oh good because that makes more sense" Derek said with a sigh of relief_

" _So what do I do?" Edwin asked sounding confused_

" _Kiss her"_

" _What!?"_

"_Yeah kiss her how do you think I got Casey so easily she just couldn't resist so I decided to give her a chance you know?" Derek said trying to sound manly_

" _Oh you decided to give me a chance?" Casey asked from the frame at the door. Derek looked up shocked and Casey walked away rolling her eyes peeved_

" _No... Case babe... thats not what I meant" Derek said running out of his room after her_

_All Edwin did was laugh,But started thinking. _

" _Huh that might work?" Then he left Derek's room and went to his_

_--End of Flashback--_

" _I'm never going to get a brake" Edwin thought closing his eyes " Maybe I can talk to her on the computer" _So he got it up , walked over the computer, and turned it on waiting for it to load, but wondering what Lizzie was doing

**Lizzie's Pov**

" _Woah Baby that was ____awkward__...wasn't it? Well not really...or maybe I don't know...ugh I got to stop talking to myself. Do I feel the same?" Lizzie thought " Maybe hes online?"_

She went over to her computer and seen that he was and started talking to him

_Soccerstarxoxo : Hey _

_#1comedian : Hi...sooo um...did you think about it?_

_Soccerstarxoxo : The kiss or you saying you liked me a lot?_

_#1comedian : Both I guess_

_Soccerstarxoxo : Yeah I thought about it_

_#1comedian : And?_

_Soccerstarxoxo : I guess we can give this ' us ' thing a try...well If you still want to_

_#1comedian : Yea I want to _

_Soccerstarxoxo : Okay_

_#1comedian : so you wanna come up here so I don't have to talk to you on here_

_Soccerstarxoxo : Alright_

_**Soccerstarxoxo Signed off**_

Lizzie turned off her computer and left her room and as she walked past Derek's room she could her two people talking so she stopped and listened

**Inside Derek's Room**

" Come on Case are you still going to give me the cold shoulder?" Derek asked attempting to put his arm around her

"Yes" she answered trying to get out of his reach

" I didn't do anything though"

" What?...you pretty much told your brother I was like desperate to go out with you or something"

" I was just being me" He said playing with her hair " Come on...you know I love you" he said in a baby voice in her ear with made her laugh and smile

" Stop that tickles" She said and soon as she did she regretted it

" Oh yeah...what about this" Derek began tickling her sides hoping she would surrender

" No...Derek stop it...plea..please...cut it out" She said between laughs

**No ones Pov**

" _Well any who back to Edwin"_ Lizzie thought as she left Derek's door and climbed the stairs to Edwin's bedroom. The door was shut so she knocked on it

" hey its me" she said

Then Edwin opened the door " Hey what took so long?"

" Nothing I just stopped and was listening to Derek and Casey talking in Derek's room" She answered " which speaking of..." she continued " I found out you told Derek that we know about them"

" Yeah sorry I had to in order to get Derek to help me with you"

" It's alright as long as everyone gets something good out of it. We all have a relationship with someone we love and hopefully it will stay that way."

" Me too" Edwin answered. He then leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips, and when they broke apart they were both smiling.

* * *

**Well there you go guys...ha ha Derek always getting in trouble...hum i think this is the longest chapter...any way please help me out and review i know you want to...**

**L8ter days, Haley**


	8. Someones Findings

**Hey Guys...Yes i know I've been a bad updater but I've been super busy...but its up now so enjoy!**

**...Oh i forgot...i need some readers and reviews for my story "Life Is Music"...so if you get a chance please take a look**

* * *

**No ones Pov**

" I don't know why i let you get away with stuff" Casey said cuddled up to Derek on his bed

" Probably because I'm amazing, funny, hot, and don't forget adorable"

" Oh yeah...that must be it" Casey said in a sarcastic tone

" Hey! I am all those things"

" Okay you are happy" Casey said in a flat tone

" Not exactly...a little enthusiasm would be nice"

" Oh Derek you are the most wonderful and amazing guy i've ever met" Casey said with a huge smile and a loud perky voice " What do you think of that?"

" I think its creepy, but i loved it keep going" He said with a smirk

" Oh no that's enough praise for you today"

" Well fine" He said in a grumpy voice

Casey hopped off the bed and walked over and sat down at his computer.

" Aw whats wrong is Derek going to cry?"

" Hey i don't cry" he said pointing at her

" So when we we watched 'The Notebook' earlier what were all those 'None Tears' about?"

" That was you witnessing me trying to get dust out of my eye...it hurt so it made my eyes leak" Derek said trying to sound convincing

" Of course Derek your always right"

" Good to know your catching onto things"

" Ha ha very funny" Casey said.

...

Outside Derek's room and downstairs in the living room sat Edwin and Lizzie watching TV holding hands. When they herd their parents pulling up they yelled that they were home so everyone one in the house would know to stop doing whatever it is they are doing so they don't get in trouble. This included Derek and Casey up in Derek's room _' doing who knows what '_ Edwin thought. It also included Lizzie and himself so they let go of each others hands a Lizzie slided down the couch a tiny bit more so they didn't seem to close.

Then Nora and George came through the door with bags full of groceries, and Marti ran over to the couch and plopped down between Edwin and Lizzie.

" What are you guys watching ?" Marti asked them curiously while still staring at the TV

" Nothing really interesting" Edwin said with a boring tone of voice

" So you wouldn't mind if i changed it to my cartoons then?" Marti asked giving a sad pout to Edwin

" nah its okay you can watch it" He said " Common Liz" He finished . Lizzie got up and started to follow him to the stairs when...

_''SLAM'' _The sound of a bedroom door could be herd through out the house.

_" and in 3 2.."_Lizzie thought, and when she made it to one Casey was already coming down the stairs looking very angry and walking straight into the kitchen.

" Mom! Derek stole my i pod that George got me for my birthday"

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other confused. Then they heard someone coming down the stairs. They looked and seen Derek walking down the stairs smiling. When he passed them he winked then made a straight face and went into the kitchen to defend himself.

_" Come on its all a fake fight"_ Edwin whispers to Lizzie as they head upstairs.

Marti watching all this from the couch gets a curious look on her face and quietly follows Edwin and Lizzie upstairs. Already inside Lizzie's room she decides to listen outside the door instead and what she hears shocks her...

* * *

**o don't you hate endings of chapters like that like that...ha ha I'll update in a bit ..i lost track of where i was going with this story but i got it now...so what do you think of that one lol loved it hate it...please review also again please check out some of my other stories and show them some love **

**Later Days,**

**Halerzz**


	9. Yes!

**Hey guys...Chapter 9 is here...Finally..well read and review. **

**I OWN NOTHING...BUT I WISH I DID**

* * *

So there Marti sat outside Lizzie's room listening to her brother and step-sisters conversations inside.

_" Edwin, how long do you think it will be until everyone we know finds out that you and me are dating and the Casey and Derek are dating?"_

_" Hm..not sure __on a guess, but I think we might all get caught at once"_

_" Why would you say that?"_

_" Well Casey and Derek are more like themselves around everyone they can fight all they want and not get caught, and you and me are just our usual ' Getting Along ' selves so people might not notice."_

_" True, even though i hope that none of us get caught"_

Marti smiled to herself, ran into her room and locked the door.

" Yes!" Marti whispered aloud to herself " Daphne owes me a dollar"

But her thoughts were broken with the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. So she peeked her head out her door and watched the scene before her

" I believe that i could be an actor" Derek said confidently to himself

" I know its hard to believe they fell for that" Casey answered with a smile

" Yea ...so I'll see you in about 3 hours...in my room...tonight" Derek whispered said pulling Casey towards him so the only people that could hear it was him and Casey , and Marti unknowingly.

" Its a date" Casey said giving Derek a kiss on the lips before they both disappeared into their separate rooms.

With that Marti shut her door with a smile

_" There is a lot of love gong on around here"_ Marti thought to herself _"...But a date in Derek's room tonight?...hm what could they do in there?"_ But Marti Quickly brushed her thought off because she could hear her name being called from downstairs.

" Marti can you come here a second" George yelled

" What is it daddy ! " Marti yelled back as she descended the stairs

" Dimi wants to talk to you" he says handing her the phone

_" Hello?"_ said a little boys voice over the phone

" Hey Dimi, what did you want?" Marti asked

_" I just got this new toy today...do you wanna come play?"_

" Yes...and boy do i have something i need to tell you when i get there..."

* * *

**Hope You All Enjoyed It, pretty short chapter but i had to get all of your Marti suspicions outta the way lol shes so cute ... don't forget to review  
**

**L8ter Days, Haley**


	10. Marti Knows and Its Alright

**Dimi's Room**

"Okay so let me get this straight.." Dimi said looking at Marti confused. " Lizzie is dating Edwin? and Casey is dating Derek ?"

" Yes"

" Um wow that's not weird at all"

" Come on Dimi...wheres your since of romance?"

" I'm 8 I don't know or care anything about romance... " he finished walking across the room. He grabbed his new car and sat back down in front of Marti, driving it around in circles on the carpet.

Marti slammed her hand down on the car with a look of disbelief, causing a wheel to roll off.

" Are you kidding me..don't you know what this means?"

" That your insane! " Dimi said angrily taking her hand off and trying to put the wheel back on.

" No... that I will have the happy/peaceful family I've wanted from the beginning" She said with a smile on her face looking up dreamily.

Dimi looked up from his car with a strange look on his face. " You are insane"

" Oh be quiet" she said rolling her eyes. Then she looked up at the clock on the wall. _"Boy does time fly when your this excited about something"_ she thought " Well i better go home and get ready for dinner so bye" she said running out of his room, down the hall, and out the door back to her house.

_"I'm So Excited,I'm So Excited,ooo iiimmmm soooooo excittttedddd !" _Marti kept singing those words over and over in different piches in her head while walking back to her house.

She walked throught the front door and Derek was sitting in his chair watching t.v. with Casey who was sitting on the couch. All Marti could do was smile knowing that they do not know that she knows the secret.

She walked by them and started up the stairs to her room so she can think more about this situation.

**Back Downstairs**

" What's with her ?" Casey asked aloud to Derek.

He wasn't paying attention. He usually doesn't when the game is on.

" Huh ? oh i don't know.. hey can you make me a sandwich?"

She took the remote from him and turned of the t.v.

" Derek... This is serious you don't think its weird the way she smiled at us and then walked up stairs?" she asked him worried

Derek sighed and turned to face her.

" Casey...she is 8 years old, little kids smile about everything"

" well okay...but if we get caught i swear.."

" Yea yea i know..._DEREK ! This Is All Your Fault..Blah Blah Blah..You Have To Fix This.. Blah Blah Blah_" he said in a high girly voice, while grabbing the remote and turning the t.v. back on.

" Oh i sooo don't even sound like that" she said angrily the stomped up the stairs

Derek turned around in his chair and tried to apologize

" CASEY !..I'm sorry" he yelled up the stairs...no answer " Who's going to make my sandwich?" he flinched after he heard a door slam.

" Fine i guess ill make it myself" he said to himself getting up andwalking into the kitchen

**Upstairs**

" What are you doing ?" Edwin asked Lizzie looking up from the magazine he picked up from off her floor.

" Homework, A lot of it to." She answered scrolling through something on the computer.

" Do you want some help ?"

" Edwin you don't even do your own homework"

" Oh yea..nevermind then" he said sitting down on a chair next to her. She just laughed at him, rolling her eyes getting back to her work.

" So how long do you think they'll be in a fight for ? " Edwin asked her starting a conversation.

" Casey and Derek..who knows" Lizzie answered not taking her eyes of the computer.

" Lizzie" Edwin laughed grabbing her hand and turning her towards him " You can do homework later. Lets do something together"

" Okay...like what?" she asked thinking of possible things

" We could check out the game closet ?" he suggested smiling

" But I'm getting so bored with all those games" she sighed with boredom

Edwin laughed out loud " Liz, i wasn't talking about playing games" hes said smiling still hoping she'd get it.

" Well then why would you want to go...oh i get it" she blushed

He just laughed and they started walking to the door. He paused, opened the door and peeked out. No one was in the hallway so they rushed over to the games closet and closed it.

" So we meet again" he said to Lizzie

" Oh just kiss me you dork" she said laughing

Edwin reached up for the light string and gave it a tug. Then just like that it was dark.

* * *

**Hey guys long time, no reading sorry!!! i reallt am...hopefully this small chapter makes up for it. Ill repost another one soon..maybe even tomorow. well enjoy this long awaited chapter and review your thoughts - nice reviews please i have feelings ! lol**

**Later Days , Haley**


	11. Getting His Way

**Marti's Room **

Marti sat that in her room with various colors of paper and crayons humming and drawing. She was just so ecstatic that everyone in the house were getting along and were happy. then she heard Casey's door slam. she could also hear Derek down stairs apologizing and asking for a sandwich. typical.

_"perfect, what did Derek do now ? " _she thought to herself as she put all her arts and crafts away. she took a huge sigh and walked over to her door opened it and took a little peek out. she opened her door just in time to see the games closet door close.

_"must be Lizzie and Edwin__."_ she thought with a smile. _"at least some couple around here is immune to fighting."_

She walked back over to her bed. It looked so comfy she couldn't resist a nap before dinner. She got into her pajamas and hoped onto her bed. She layed her head down hoping that she wouldn't have to fix Casey and Derek's argument, and that thing would work themselves out. Sooner or later she drifted off to sleep.

**Casey's Room**

Casey was laying on her bed, book in hand, staring at the ceiling. All of a sudden there was a knock at her door. She brushed away the little tear that was making its way down her cheek. She opened the door and Derek was standing there with a flower.

" Did you pick this from my garden outback ? " she asked taking the flower from his hand and smelling it.

" well kinda, but only because I know they're your favorite. That's why you planted them right ? " he asked offering a smile.

Casey had to smile at this. " Yeah , they are my favorite. "

" I'm sorry about what I said Case. I didn't mean to make you mad. I guess I should learn to be more sensitive." He said with a serious look, while also thinking _" even if it kills me." ... _cause lets face it, Derek is Derek.

She looked at him for awhile, a small smile tugging at her lips.

" Yeah, well I should learn to not take things you say so seriously. So, I am also sorry. "

" Well while we are apologizing, can you apologize for not making my sand which ? "

" Derek... " she started threateningly.

" I'm just kidding babe, but you should have seen your face. Your so cute when your mad. "

" Yeah well keep it up, I'm about to get real fucking adorable. "

" Gasssp ! Casey McDonald swears ? " he asked her with a grin.

" Shut up and kiss me." she said smiling at him

" Oh with pleasure. " he answered giving her a lusty look. He turned around and closed her door.

He turned back around and gave her sweet little kiss on the lips. She pulled away and put her forehead to his, closing her eyes. He looked at her in silence.

" Have I told you that I love you lately ? "

" Only when your trying to get your way. " she said with a smile keeping her eyes closed.


End file.
